


Proximinal Cohesivness

by Ghosts_of_Mice



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, almost all slice of life, no actuall 'sense8 typical' drama, so much swearing, this is one big mess but i just really had to get this out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_of_Mice/pseuds/Ghosts_of_Mice
Summary: In which the Cluster find out what it means to become a sensate parent, and everything that it entails, luckily they have a few too many familiar faces to teach





	1. Chapter 1

The migraine isn’t as bad as the only one she seems to recall. Flashes of Angelica smiling and warmth from Jonas. The cluster rarely every get them anymore anyways. Nomi shift uncomfortably on the bed turning to watch Amanita’s face contort in sleep. She turns slightly and Riley is standing next to the bed, smiling knowingly.  
“What? The picture of domesticity right?”  
“Very cute, but something better in a little while. Congratulations, by the way.” Riley gestures to the calendar, the date circled in red with little hearts around it. One year after the wedding, one year after the defeat of BPO. While sensates are currently still underground, both the archipelago and BPO have agreed to work towards a greater reveal of sensates to sapein’s in the future. The comfort of not being hunted leaves Nomi relaxing in the bed. She can feel the peace spreading through her fingers and against her neck as each of her cluster members register her comfort. She sits up and Riley vanishes, reappearing through the opening door holding tea out.  
“Coffee, please.”  
“Tea’s better, don’t want it making anything worse.” Riley hovers slightly and Nomi looks up.  
“You don’t seem worried but something is wrong isn’t it?” Riley huffs out a breath and sits at the edge of the bed, She wring her hands slightly.  
“The anniversary party was a good idea, not a good idea to leave everyone running around.” Nomi nods expecting Riley to explain more but flashes of colour explode from behind her eyes as Will remembers the fireworks and the thumping of the bass bleeding from Riley’s speakers. She can feel the heat lingering from dancing with Hernando and Dani as Lito lounges in the bathtub.  
“Diego has a migraine, he was up all night working on case with Mun who’s also miserable, Felix was out drinking with Dani, Hernado, Rajan and Jela. They’re all hungover and I’m pretty thankful there are multiple toilets, the one closest to the kitchen is hangover-free. Letting you know now so you don’t make Wolfgang’s mistake.” A vague memory of walking into Felix puking onto the bathmat looking sorry for himself.  
“Amanita’s still sleeping, being away from her family is tough on her.”  
“You don’t have to cover it up, I know you two enjoyed yourselves. It’s good to show love.” Riley winks and places the tea on the nightstand. Nomi can see her nudge at the strap-on that hangs on the bedpost.  
“I’ll go with you.” Riley smiles as Nomi nods mentally adding things onto the list for groceries. They both slip from the bed and enter the living room.  
“Nomi, Riley is mothering us to death, she made tea and gave us toast. Save me!” Dani cries from the couch; Hernadno is sitting up eating half the toast and taking small sips of his tea as he smiles over at Riley.

“Thank you, this is good.” The sound of retching pulls Nomi away from the couch as she hovers over Jela’s shuddering form.  
“Drank too much?”  
“Ah, not Capheus anymore.”  
“Nomi, I’ll let him back in then. Feel better.” Nomi hums as she touches the warmth of his back. Riley’s standing next to her, and suddenly Will is too. Will watches for a moment a smile forming on his face as he gestures to a chair.  
“Sit, your feet must be sore.”  
“I just got up, was that Riley’s memory then? Something you’re not telling the cluster then Will?” Nomi wiggles her eyebrows nodding to Riley’s stomach. He smiles and shakes his head.  
“Riley said Mr. Hoy told her some more information about senseate’s he wants to meet for dinner and talk.”  
“I don’t understand why he still takes blockers.” Kala frowns looking up from her book.  
“Most of his cluster is dead, he doesn’t like visiting, it reminds him of what he lost.” Riley turns, bringing tea to the chair and stroking Kala’s hair.  
“I only got shot a year ago, I’m fine.”  
“Memories hurt all of us.” Wolfgang smiles patting Rajan’s hand as he and Felix stand and stumble around the room.  
“Wolfie, we’re fine! We don’t need to walk, got our balance just fine!” Felix scuffs him on the back of the head, missing widely and smacking his fist against the wall.  
“Still drunk! No hangover for me, still got a migraine, we got any pain meds?”  
“Hernando took the last of them.”  
‘Fuck you man, I trusted you.” Felix flops against the wall sliding down and pressing his head against his knees. 

Sun appears Mun trailing behind with a split lip.  
“She beat you again?” He shakes his head. He points to his lip puckering it out. And then mock pouting.  
“She distracted me!” he makes a kissy noise and then turns to Sun whose lips are slightly turned.  
“If you keep falling for the same tricks it means you’re not learning.” Will puts a hand on Mun’s shoulder.  
“Both you and Diego have barely gotten two hours sleep and you went up and sparred on the roof?” Will gives him a stern look that Mun wilts under slightly.  
“Bed, now.” He nods and Sun watches amused.  
“Thanks for that.” Will smiles at her.  
“Sometimes it helps to be a cop. Pecking order is important.”  
“Grocieries, what do we need, besides pain medication?” Nomi winces at the barrage of thoughts.  
Will is the one to make the list, his handwriting the neatest and everything is organized in order of importance. Diego had crawled out from the room he was in long enough to put big red stars around pain medication and underline it twice. Nomi laughs at this and wraps an arm around him. She slips back into her room nudging Amanita’s shoulder.  
“Babe, Riley and I are going shopping, you need anything?”  
“Advil? I have a massive headache, maybe some chocolate too.” Nomi nods rubbing her shoulder.  
“I can bring you a hot water bottle if you need?”  
“Not period, just headache for now.” Amanita nods more to herself asn she curls back under the covers. Nomi leans over kissing her forehead before turning and making her way towards the front door of the paris apartment.  
They’re halfway to the market when Nomi’s body feels like it’s on fire and she winces.  
“Here.” Riley passes a heat pack and slides it against Nomi’s back. The warmth that pulses through her relaxes all of her muscles. Nomi doesn’t ask how Riley knew it was her back instead of her stomach which is where she had grabbed as she doubled over.


	2. Chapter 2

They return from the market passing the bags off to Lito who rifles through them pulling out the pain medication.  
‘Why’d you get so many bottles?”  
“One for each of them, and then extras. Make sure they eat something if they can keep it down.” Will nods over to the couch where Hernando and Dani are curled up under a blanket. Felix is on the floor leaning against the couch half asleep. Capheus appears from the kitchen holding plates of eggs with peppers and onions in it.  
“Hangover food right?"  
“Supposed to be ommlettes.” Capheus looks sadly at the plates and pulls them back.  
“No! we’d love to try it.” Hernando smiles encouragingly. Jela appears from an ajoining room and grabs one of the plates. Capheus laughs.  
“Who said it was for you?”  
“Who kept business booming when you were busy saving your Wolfgang.” Jela answers back through a mouthful of eggs. Amanita smiles kissing Nomi on the cheek.  
“Thanks, my headache is gone for now, oh good omlettes.” Capheus lights up and turns to Will.  
“I told you they were!”  
“It’s scrambled eggs at this point. Just accept it.”  
“Food is food.” The cluster turn to see Mr. Hoy.  
Good morning, are we still meeting you tonight or-“  
“Yrsa decided the information couldn’t wait. Do any of you know how a cluster is born?”  
“It’s like actual birth right? From what Jonas hinted at, and how we felt with Angelica we pieced together some things.”  
“Cluster births are similar to sapein births in the sense there’s a labor process, but depending on the frame of mind, and how informed the ‘parent’ is it can be either extremely painful or pleasurable, pleasurable in the sense you’re not in actual pain, similar to an epidural. The most important thing is, during a birth the ‘parent’ will be cut off from the cluster, as their brain is working on connecting and creating a new linkage system for the next cluster.”  
“So it’d be like taking a blocker?”  
“It's close enough to it. None of the other cluster members will have the connection to the new cluster, it’s something only for the ‘parent and children’ to have, a link that you’ll be able to feel. And of course it provides a way to find the new cluster, and teach them how to interact and visit with each other. Very important.”  
“Why are you telling us this now?” Will steps forward looking concerned. Mr. Hoy smiles holding up his hands.  
“You’re a cop Will, it isn’t hard to figure out.” He laughs and vanishes as Will turns and looks towards Riley who shakes her head smiling.  
“Oh.” His face splits as Riley’s thoughts bleed into his. Kala and Wolfgang smile as well, tangled in each other on the couch. Slowly everyone of the cluster's eyes pull towards Nomi and she stares at them.  
“No.”  
“Yes. We should sit? You’re a little bit shocked to say the least. Come, sit.” Riley guides her to the bed and Nomi realises she’s shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley smiles and watches Nomi sit on the bed staring at her hands.  
“Amanita should be here right?”  
“Of course, none of us have to be there if you want, or we all can just let us-“  
“Stay. I, you know this, I didn’t even think it was possible for me to-“  
“Of course, now more tea?” Riley pauses and smiles.  
“Mr. Hoy says it’s the best for the pain. He assumed you’d feel some of it. Knowing how we were ‘introduced’ to our mother.” Memories drift to the gun going off and the cool wind from the church.  
“Will we go try to find them?”  
“If you want, Mr. Hoy said Yrsa would be happy to help connect, the BPO is very excited at the possibility of a cluster that would never have to be hunted, who could work with them to help sapiens understand.”  
“What about me, what if I’m not ready for this.”  
“Nomi, you’ll be a good mom, whoever is in your cluster will love you, like we love you. You’re strong and brave, you’ve taken down BPO you can do this.” Nomi nods shakily and exhales, settling herself on the bed and pulling Netflix up.  
“I’ll call if anything happens.” Riley nods and Nomi gasps as she feels something burst in the back of her head.  
“Nomi?”  
“I can’t feel you, it’s like a blocker.”  
“I’d assume its starting then.”  
“I’d imagine.” Riley vanishes through the doorway and Nomi tries not to think about the emptiness she feels with the lack of cluster members clanging through her head. Amanita appears and crawls into bed with her.  
“What do I need to do to help?”  
“Just stay here, please. I don’t want to be alone.”  
“You won’t be. I’m right here.” Nomi smiles kissing Amanita warmly.  
“I love you. Your head okay?”  
“Yeah it’s mostly gone now, I’m just lucky I didn’t drink too much last night.” Nomi nods curling into Amanita’s arms as her headache starts to increase. She whines slightly.  
“Want me to tell the rest of the cluster to stay out?”  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Nomi winces curling around her stomach and groaning as the migraine has light exploding behind her eyes. She can hear Amanita sliding out of bed and hears the door close. She looks up to see Amanita standing in the room staring at her wide eyed.  
“Babe you okay?” Nomi hisses, a dull ache in her stomach and her head feeling like it’s twisting, and suddenly she’s standing in the living room in front of Amanita who’s in the kitchen explaining to the cluster to stay out.  
“Oh.” Nomi can feel her head pounding again and another aching pain shoots through her stomach and head, light splattering her vision. She looks up to see Jela standing on the bathmat, reaching for a towel. His smile is blinding, and in an instant Nomi is standing in the living room again, leaning over the couch smiling at Detective Mun. She’s gone faster than they can say anything but she can feel the joy and excitement as they slowly start to rush towards each other, at least some of them will have a head start she thinks as another pain takes her. She’s lying in her bed for the moment, the pain ebbed off. She stares at the ceiling as Amanita walks back in.  
“Wow, I understand sort of what you mean, I know I’m not properly linked or whatever but even just hugging Jela was, wow.” Nomi smiles nodding.  
“You’ll connect more soon, I’m just hoping the rest of your cluster is as easy to find.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D

The pain is gone to a dull simmer. Nomi requested none of the new cluster enter. Amanita runs in between the room and the rest of the cluster, trying to calm everyone insisting there are no new cluster-mates yet. Nomi screams at the same time Felix stumbles into the living room groaning. Felix looks up wincing at the overhead light before looking towards the hallway and giving a slight wave. His eyes widen and they can hear his neck crack with how fast he whips it around.  
“Oh! Wolfie! Wolfie the thing happened!!”  
“What are you talking about Felix?”  
“Nomi’s my mom now!!” he nods excitedly and Amanita brushes her hand against his arm.  
“Welcome to the family.” Both Felix and Amanaita laugh, Jela’s smiling pulling Felix into a hug. Nomi’s still screaming, curled in a ball on the bed. Riley touches a hand against her back, the faint pressure against her skin calms her slightly.  
“You’re doing well, considering you have five more to go.” Nomi hisses as she nods, reeling back as another burst of light has her seeing stars for a moment as her vision focuses on the light of a television in a darkened room. She can hear it playing low in spanish; she tries not to laugh as she hears Lito’s voice on the screen.  
“Dani, did you hear that?” Nomi stares as Hernado’s head lifts from the pillows.  
“Hear what?” Hernando’s awe and surprise is quickly gone.  
“Nothing. Must have been the movie.” He tucks himself back into the blankets head vanishing from view as Nomi recenters herself back in her bedroom. Riley is gone, replaced by Amanita’s warmth.  
She returns to the bedroom moments after she tries to stand and has lights swirling in her vision.  
“Christ Hernando, can’t you wait a bit.”  
“Nomi? Oh my god!” Dani squeals sitting up clapping her hands together. Hernando laughs and all three of them smile at the warmth from their connections spreading. Her headache only increases and she screams out, feeling sweat pooling against her skin. She swipes at it startled to find herself standing next to Mun who nervously touches his nose that occasionally bleeds.  
“I would say we should go to a doctor, but.” He trails off smiling as Nomi brushes her hand against his shoulder.  
She sighs the headache almost completely gone, she can barely feel the pain and she curls against amanita and dozes off.  
She wakes when she sees her cluster nervously standing around the bed. She raises an eyebrow,  
“Yes?”  
“The last one?”  
“Not yet, maybe in a bit, the headache is picking back up, please-“ The group retreat.  
“Riley is talking with Mr. Hoy about all of us. BPO still want to meet. They’re very excited.” Dani smiles. Amanita hovers awkwardly against the bed.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yes.” Amanita curls against her back rubbing slow circles against it. Her headache increases again and she hisses curling away from Amanita and digging her nails into the bed sheets. She can faintly feel satin sheets and reasons she’s with her last cluster child.  
She opens her eyes to see a dress hanging against the closed door and another door leading to a balcony. She sits up turning slightly to meet Rajan’s terrified face.  
“HELP!” he’s shouting before Nomi can say anything to him and as Kala rushes in Nomi starts to laugh.  
‘Is there a spider? Rajan you’ve gone so pale are you still sick?”  
“No, I’m fine.” He reaches a shaky hand out to her and Nomi laughs when he gasps. She opens her eyes to stare at Amanita.  
“Well? Where are we going? Who do we have to find?” She bounces a little excited.”  
“It’ll be a long journey, across the hall.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is kicking my butt, but I'm backkkkk

Nomi is the one to sit everyone down, to pull the chairs over to the couch and soothe her new children’s headaches and migraines away. Nothing helps; she can feel the hum of their discomfort, the ache bubbling behind their eyes, both her and her cluster wince at the memory. Only Nomi feels. She is their mother and they are hers. She shifts away from the protective thrum and pulls her chair at the table. For now they’ve roped the couch and tv off for “baby cluster” as Wolfgang called them. They’re settled around the coffee table.

“Mr. Hoy!” They’re all excited, happy to have him back.  
“Now then, I’ve been assured all the new cluster members are safe and easy to track, we’ll be happy to fund your plane to go get them and-“ He frowns as Riley hides a smile.  
“No Smurf, say it isn’t so.” He trails off watching as riley laughs and nods, Nomi smiles nodding in the direction of the couch and Mr. Hoy smiles back sleeve wiping his face.  
“I’ll go report this, I’m sure we’ll be sending a car around once they’re a bit more-“ He gestures with his hand as he vanishes and they turn as the new cluster sit, carefully running their hands up and down each others arms, laughing with delight.  
“Is this how you feel all the time?!” Dani stares excitedly at Lito, who nods in agreement.  
“Oh my god what happens when we have sex!?” Diego looks up in horror at Will who just laughs and shakes his head.  
“It’s a workout.” He and his cluster laugh eyeing each other at the memory. Everyone looks towards Kala who’s scowling.  
“You all have the same birthday? And you never thought to mention it after we found out about this!” Kala folds her arms over and Felix hangs his head guiltily.  
“Well, actually-“  
“Felix no.” Nomi laughs.  
“We didn’t think it was important earlier, and then we were kind of busy not getting killed by BPO. When exactly is a good time to be like “oh hey guys isn’t it weird we all have the same birthday like you guys had? Haha crazy right, oh watch out for that guy with a gun!’ wouldn’t have ended well!!”  
“You also didn’t explain it very well at first.” Hernadno adds in and curls back as everyone scowls.  
“Sorry we were busy with BPO and trying not to die!”  
“I distinctly remember Dani and Hernadno having the same birthday and I know all of you knew and we even celebrated and-“ Lito starts.  
“I thought it was just my thoughts of Felix’s birthday bleeding through, that’s something that happens a lot with us!!!”  
“We usually have group birthdays at the station so it was kinda easy to miss.” Will shrugs.  
“Are clusters always this loud?” Jela looks to Sun who shakes her head. Felix jerks himself from the couch and touches Nomi’s arm.

“Nomi’s our mom now!!!!”  
“Yes Felix, we know, we’ve-“  
“I can’t remember when I last had a mom!!” Nomi winces at the memory of a coffin sinking into the ground, the rest of the baby cluster sniffle slightly.  
“Right; sensate rule one, strong emotions take priority, such as sadness, love, or pain. One of you feels it, you all feel it. Understood?” Nomi carefully touches Felix’s shoulder before standing and pulling him into a hug.  
“You’ll be okay, you’re safe now, BPO wont be a threat. You’ll be able to grow up in a different world that any of us. You’ll be able to explore each other and your experiences without any fear.” Felix nods and the baby cluster look nervously towards their family.  
“Are we going to talk about the uh, you know-“ Mun trails off and Caupheus smiles widely.  
“The sex, yes? We can feel each other’s thoughts as well as feelings you know.” Mun nods.  
“I can always make more blockers, you can take it if you want a private moment, but I would recommend the experience before blocking.”


End file.
